1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a single radio frequency (RF) chain antenna and a control method therefor.
In detail, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus capable of obtaining a multiple input multiple output (MIMO) effect using a single RF chain antenna for large capacity data communication, and a method and an apparatus for controlling the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Many technologies for a large capacity wireless data service are present. In particular, a MIMO technology has been applied to a wireless system (for example, long term evolution (LTE), LTE-advanced (LTE-A), 802.11n, or the like). However, for the large capacity wireless data service, the MIMO technology requires a large number of antennas and increases complexity of a system as many.
To overcome the above problem, it has been suggested theoretically that a MIMO transmission using a single RF chain is possible. Further, a multiple signal may be actually received through the single RF chain and demodulated.
However the single RF chain antenna greatly suffers from a reception influence according to the channel environment, which needs to be improved.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.